Spirit Users
by Team Peeta Mellark
Summary: 20 years or so after Vampire Academy. Lissa Dragomir and her husband Christian Ozera have a son and he is a spirit user too. Will he be able to cope with spirit's craziness? AND will he find a girl who understands what he is going through?
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit Users**

Chapter 1

**JackPOV**

You guys may think that this is another sappy teen story where the guy tells you why his teenage life sucks, but it's not because I am not your ordinary teenage boy. My name is Jack and I am a Moroi or vampire if you will and my mom is Vasilisa Dragomir the queen of all the Moroi people. My father is Christian Ozera and he and my mom got married right out of college, then they were lucky enough to have me first but then they had another kid, my little sister Sara.

My life would be okay for a Moroi if my mom wasn't a spirit user and if I did not inherit my ability from her. If only I could be luck like my sister and get my dad's power, fire user. My cousin and best friend has the same power too though so at least I am not totally alone. Oh, I forgot to tell you about my cousin and the rest of my screwed up family.

So my mom has a half sister named Jillian and she is married to a spirit user, Adrian Ivashkov, who has been friends with my mom and her guardian Rose Hathaway for a long time. So that's where my cousin, Nick, got his power from. Did I mention that he has a younger sister too? And that just like my sister his got the non crazy power, water user.

So we are entering our last year of high school and our powers have decided to start to kick in. So I am bracing myself for the craziness that comes alone with spirit, since I don't have a shadow kissed guardian to take some of my darkness away. Well this should be fun.

"Hey dude, yet up you are going to be late for first period again!" I heard Nick yell at me.

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock on my night stand by my bed in our tiny dorm room at St. Vladimir's Academy. The same school our parents went too, well not nick's dad anyway.

First hour started in ten minutes and my class was on the other side of campus. "Dude, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I yelled back at nick as I jumped out of bed and throw on jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I tried to man, but you are a heavy sleeper." Nick informed me.

We both got our stuff and headed out of our dorm and toward our Moroi Culture 4 class. It is so boring, probably just like I would have expected human teens to be doing in their history classes.

Since we ran most of the way to our class we got there just on time, even though we were not late the teacher, Mr. Stanvig gave us his evil eye look, to tell us not to be that close to being late again.

School is boring and as lunch rolled around I was starving. So me and Nick went to the feeders first.

"Are you okay man? You don't look good" Nick asked me as we waited in line for a feeder to be available.

"Yeah, just tired. I didn't sleep well last 'night'." I told him and I put air quotes around night since we actually sleep during the day. Yeah, funny. Not really.

"Oh, hey. There you are Jacky. I have been looking for you everywhere." I heard a girl say and when I turned around someone hurled themselves into my chest and wrapped their arms around my torso and squeezed really hard.

Oh, great it was Jenny Lazar. Jenny was your typical royal. She acts like she is all that, she wears expensive cloths, and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is the head royals and she has fixed all of her attention on me and that is not the kind of attention that I want from her. Actually I want her to just leave me alone or ignore me, but since my mom is the queen she thinks that we would be a perfect couple and she does not care about my opinion.

"Hey, Jenny." I said politely to her as I pried her arms off my waist and back to her sides where I hope she will keep them. "I would love to stay and chat with you but I have to go into the feeders" I told her as I ran to the front of the line and went into the next available feeder's room down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Hey, Jack. Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you." I heard Nick call my name as I walked into our dorm building at the end of the school day.

"Sorry, man. I was hiding from Jenny. You know that I can't take being near her for so long. It gets me all depressed thinking that I will never get a girlfriend that likes me for me." I told Nick as I opened the door to our room and dropped my school bag on the floor near my bed, flopping down on my back on my bad and closing my eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Was all that Nick said. Then I heard a thud sound from the other side of the room and the sheets moving on his bed. I guess he is tired too. After a while Nick said "Don't worry about the whole girlfriend thing, you are smart and good looking and you are a royal. What girl wouldn't want you?" Nick asked me.

"That's not the point." I said as I turned around on my side trying to get comfortable.

"Than what is?" Nick asked me.

"The point is what decent girl would go out with a crazy spirit user like me if she was not just with me because I am a royal?" I asked him back somewhat sarcastically and somewhat sadly.

"Don't worry, I am sure that there are some nice girls out there for you and me, don't forget I am in the same situation as you, that will be able to understand what we are going through and like us for us, not just because we are royals." Was Nick's reply.

"Yeah, I really hope that you are right about this one." I said.

"You're darn right that I am right. And when we do find these amazing girls I will have full right to say I told you so for doubting me?" Nick said. I could even hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fine, you can say I told you so, IF we do find those amazing girls." I told him. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep without even changing out of the clothes I wore to school, that was how tired I am. Hopefully the nightmares will let me get some rest tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**LolaPOV**

I can't believe that I am in here. A little two by four, dark and smelly cell. Just because my powers are different from theirs they think that they have the right to lock me away for all eternity? It was my sister's idea. I just know it. She was always jealous that I could do whatever I want and get away with it, while she was the golden child who could do no wrong. But that was not enough for her. She had to be the only daughter that mom and dad paid attention to so she got rid of me.

I don't know what exactly my element is, but I know that I can move things around in the air, but I am not am air user. Or so my elements' teacher told me when I went to school.

My twin sister is Jenny Lazar, yes I am a Lazar, one of the royal families. Can you believe that my own twin would do this to me? Every day as a child when I did something different or out of the ordinary, Jenny would call me a freak or crazy and run to tell our parents what a rotten little girl I was.

That's probably where my hatred for my sister first started, with all the name calling and the glares that she would always send my way when she thought mom or dad weren't looking. I eventually learned to give it back to her, calling her worse names and going so far as to push and shove her out of my way.

I did not think that her hatred of me and my powers was so strong that she would go to the extreme as to convince our parents to send me to a place for Moroi who are crazy! When I get out of here, and I will find a way to, I will find her, wherever she is and giver a piece of my mind.

But, for now I am stuck in this small room with a toilet out in the open and a bed that is as hard as steel. It might actually might be made of steel. Oh, and did I mention that I have to share this small room with another girl? Well I do! Although that is not so bad, Vanessa is really nice and she is my age too, so it works. I don't know why she is in here, but she can levitate things like me. Which is cool, now I don't feel so alone in my crazy powers club, as I call it.

"Dinner time ladies" I heard a guard say as a little door with in our cell bars, like a bogy door opened with a clank and the guard slid out medal food trays across the hard floor making this offal screeching noise. I put my hands over my ears to block out the noise, as did Vanessa, who was sitting in her bed across our small cell room from my bed.

The bogy door clanked shout and the guard left out of sight, only the clicking of his boots told us where he was, then there was the sound of a door opening and then slamming shut. At last all was quiet in the hall way full of cells with other 'crazy' Morios.

I turned my head to look at the food that was just given to us..It was not very appealing to me but, I did not eat dinner the night before and am starving. So I got up from my bed and went over to the tray and picked up one of the apples on it, then I went back to my bed to sit down and quietly eat my apple.

"Is it fresh this time?" Asked Vanessa quietly from her bed across our cell. She was looking at the apple wirily, holding her stomach. Thinking about the rotten fruit that the guards gave us last week and how it had made us so sick that we threw up the little that we had eaten that week.

I tensely took a small bite of the apple, then I chewed it for a bit then I swallowed. After waiting for about a minute to see if I felt sick, and feeling fine I took another bite of the apple.

"No, it tastes fine to me" I replied to Vanessa. After hearing from me that the food was okay, she leaped off her bed on to the ground and took the apple off the tray and took a huge bite out of it.

"Mmmmm..." Vanessa moaned. It had been a while since we had fresh fruit, and Vanessa had really missed it. She would come plain every day about the lack of anything tasty to eat. Fruits were her weakness, like chocolate was for me.

When I finished my apple I was thirsty so I stared hard at the bottle of juice on the tray and it lifter up in mind air and flew towards me then I caught it in my hand and unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp of it's contents. "That was refreshing" I commented to Vanessa and held out the bottle to drink the half that was left since we only got one juice.

'Thanks" Vanessa said as she made the bottle fly towards her waiting hands and took a big gulp of it.

We are not allowed to use our powers in front of the guards because then they would beat us with hard sticks for being different or as they call it 'acting crazy'. So we only do this after we have gotten a meal like this because it means that the guards won't be checking up on us for a while. Only the guy in the cell across from ours could ever see us doing this, and he is too caught up in his own world to realize what is going on right in front of him, so we don't worry about getting caught much now. When I first got here and I realized that Vanessa had these weird powers too, we tried to use then to escape, but every time we got caught and beaten. So now we have pretty much given up on the idea of leaving. After all we have been here for two years, I think.

"Come on Vanessa. We should get to bed we have counselling early tomorrow morning and our councillor don't like it when we are too tired to give lengthy responses to her weird questions." I informed Vanessa.

She looked sad but got into bed anyway knowing that I was right. For some reason the people in charge here make us go to these counselling sessions, maybe they are trying to find out what element we specialize in and why it is making us crazy. Or some bull s**t like that.

Just as I was pulling my covers over me the lights in the hall shut off, that is the guards' way of telling us that we should get to bed and shut up. I drifter off thinking about how we can't be the only Morois who have this strange power and if we aren't then why are we the only ones locked up?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JennyPOV

"Hey Jen, wake up we have to go to class", I heard my roommate Haley say.

Oh, I hate having a roommate. If she was not one of my best friends then I would totally tell her to get lost.

"Okay. I`m up!" I yelled back at her as I got out of bed and went to my closet. The dorm rooms at St. Vladimir's are way too small for all my cute cloths. And I have to share it! So it like I only get half of a tiny closet! That`s what I call my room, the tiny closet.

"So what amazing outfit are you going to wear to impress Jack Dragomir?" Haley said from behind me. Jack is my latest boyfriend you could say, although he does not know it yet but he will be mine.

"I think I am going to wear my pink sparkly tang top with my short black leather skirt and my black stiletto heels." I told her as I got my clothes out of my closet and started to change in to the sexy outfit. Jack will just die when he sees me in this outfit! There is no way that he could refuse me once he sees me in this!

"All, ready?" Haley asked me.

"Yes I am" I told her as I slid my arm through hers as we began walking towards our classes. Haley is a royal like me, but she is an Ivashkov and there are a lot of those around if you know what I mean. It's not that I feel superior to her it's just that I am prettier then her and my family is higher up on the royal scale.

"Oh, there's Jack!" Haley screamed pointing across the lunch area. Our morning classes have been uneventful and I had not seen Jack or his cousin Nick all morning and I was starting to get worried.

"Thanks for spotting him Hals. Now I while I talk to Jack you have to distract Nick. Okay?" I asked her, well more like told her since I was already walking towards their lunch table. And I knew that Haley wouldn't have a problem with distracting Nick since we are trying to set her up with him and me up with Jack.

Oh my god! We are going to be the cutest couples our school has ever seen.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked them as me and Haley sat across from them, me across from Jack and Haley across from Nick.

"Nothing much" Jack said. Then he continued to eat his lunch quietly. ON, he is so shy. I love it!

"So, what can we do foe you pretty ladies?" Nick said to us. Is he being sarcastic? I can never tell with him.

"Well we came over here because we wanted to hang out with you guys more. We need to get to know each other better, right Jack" I said as I gave him my most flirtatious smile.

"And why do we need to get to know each other better?" Jack asked, finally looking in they eye for a few seconds before he looked away again.

"W we are all royals, so some day we will be ruling together. So I think that it is best to get a head start on being nice to each other. Who knows maybe someday in the future we can be more then friends" I said as I winked at Jack, when he finally looked up.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Well we got to get to class so see you guys later." Nick said as he grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him away.

Well that went well. I have him right where I want him. I just have to break him out of his shyness and then we can have a proper relationship. I like a man who thinks that he is in charge, but really I am.

Today can only get better, I thought as me and Haley made our way to our afternoon classes.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

Why is my phone ringing at a time like this? Everybody knows not to call me when I am doing my sketching. School was done for the day, and I had not seen Jack and where during the afternoon, or Nick for that matter. And now I am doodling in my not book when my stupid phone started to go off.

What time is it any way? I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 am. The sun would be coming up soon so we would have to go to bed.

But, I knew who was calling, that's why I told her to call me around this time, so I would not have to talk to her long.

"Hey, sis" I said in a sticky sweet voice.

"Hey to yourself, Bitch!" She screamed at me. MY twin sister Lola always greeted me like this. WE hate each other and don't enjoy our talks, but our mom makes us.

I hate her because she is a crazy lunatic. And she hates me because she feels like me and our mom abandoned her in that insane place she is locked up in. And trust me she really needed to be locked up.

"So how has your day been?"I asked her nicely. Like I care about her day in the crazy house.

"Oh, just great. The food here is excellent and I have made so many nice friends" I could tell that she was being sarcastic. Like always.

"Well my day was amazing. I am trying to convince a cute boy, Jack Dragomir, that he and I would be the perfect couple. Especially when he becomes king and I can help him rule over the Moroi." I told her, not caring that she doesn't give a dame about my life. I just had to tell someone about my plans.

"Well, I hope that for this boy's sake that he will be able to transfer schools before you sink your teeth in to him" I heard Lola say.

"You are just jealous that I have a hot guy falling all over me and you don't" I almost yelled at her, she was getting on my last nerve.

"I don't think that this guy really likes you. I bet that you are forcing yourself on him." Lola said almost smugly. How dare she say something like that she is not even here to know what he thinks!

"Well whatever, bye you freak!" I shouted at her.

"Bye you slut!" I countered.

I hit the end button on my phone and threw it across the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into my pillow.

"Are you okay, Jenny?" I heard Haley ask sleepily, I guess I woke her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep" I said to her. She shrugged and went back to sleep.

I tossed and turned all night and finally I was able to get some much needed sleep, like I always need after talking to my crazy sister.


	4. Character Bios

**Character bios**

**Jack ****Dragomir:** 17 years old he is the son of Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. He is a spirit user like his mother; everyone at their school knows that so that is why he is not exactly part of the royals even though his mother is the queen of the Moroi. He also has a little sister named Sara.

**Sara Dragomir:** 10 years old and she is the daughter of Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. She is a fire user like her dad. She goes to the same school as her brother and cousin's. She mostly hangs out with her cousin Carly.

**Nick Dragomir:** 17 years old and Jack's cousin. He is the son of Adrian Ivashkov and Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, Lisa's half sister. He is also a spirit user, like his dad and everyone knows it so he is also not part of the royals at school. He also has a little sister named Carly.

**Carly Dragomir:** 10 years old and she is the daughter of Ivashkov and Jillian Mastrano Dragomir. She is a water user like her mother. She mostly hangs out with her cousin Sara. She and Sara like to get into Jack and Nick's business all the time.

**Jenny Lazar:** 17 years old and a royal at school. She is very conceded and full of herself and her mission is to marry Jack in the future because she thinks that he will become king of the Moroi. So she is a gold digger. Her element is air. Her best friend is Haley Ivashkov. She is also Lola's twin sister.

**Lola Lazar:** 17 years old and her parents locked her up in an insane place because she is a spirit user, but they don't know that. They are afraid of her and they thought that she should be locked p for the benefit of everyone. She meets her best friend Vanessa Conta in the insane place. She is also Jenny's twin sister.

**Haley ****Ivashkov:** 17 years old and another royal at their school who thinks she is all that. She is Jenny's best friend and follows her everywhere. Her power is Earth.

**Vanessa Conta:** 17 years old and she is a royal too. Her parents did not know about spirit so they thought that there was something wrong with their child so they locked her up too, but she was just a spirit user with no idea how to use her powers.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**JackPOV**

It is Friday and school just ended, I had been avoiding Jenny the whole week. So far I have been successful and Nick has done a good job of helping me.

It's not that I dislike her, it's just that she is always flirting with me and really heavily too. She is a nice girl, but I am not sure if she is the right girl for me.

"Hey, Jack. Let's go to our dorm and get some of this homework done so that we don't have to do any on the weekend." Nick said as he walked up to me in the quad.

"Sure, why not." I said, not like I had anything better to do, I thought.

We were almost at out dorm when someone bumped into me. "Oh, my god, I am so sorry." I heard a girl's voice say.

"No problem." I said to her as I helped her pick up her books and my cell phone. Seems like it fell out of my bag when she bumped into me.

"No, it's totally my fault." The girl said in a flirty voice, as she put her hand on my arm. I finally looked up at her, expecting the worst since I recognize that flirty voice.

I was right, there Jenny is crouched, right in front of me with a smile on her face and she is batting her eye lashes at me. She bumped in to me on purpose, I'll bet, I thought as I stood up. She stood up too.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Jenny, but me and Nick need to start our homework. So we'll see you guys later." I told her and her friend Haley, who had been standing behind Jenny the whole time, but I just saw her now.

Then I grabbed Nick's arm and practically ran in to our dorm. But before we could go into the building we ran into our sisters.

"Hey, Jack." My sister Sara said to me. "Mom just called me on my cell and told me that her, dad, their guardians, Rose and Dimitri, Uncle Adrian and Aunt Jill will be coming to visit soon. To see how we are doing and stuff. So yeah, she wanted me to tell you since you weren't picking up your cell phone." She continued.

"Okay, my phone must be out of battery, but thanks for letting me know." I said to my sister. She can be a pain in the ass most of the time, but sometimes she really comes through for me.

"Hey kido. How's life." Nick said to his sister Carly, while patting her on the head.

"Not much just that we are learning to do cool things with our elements! That class is my favourite now." Carly said and Sara was nodding her head along with what Carly just said.

"Well that's great well I hope you guys enjoy having normal elements."Nick said and we both laughed. "So I guess we will see you both soon when our family comes to visit." Nick said to both of them and they said bye and continued on their way.

We then went into our dorm and headed up to our room.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nick asked when we finally reached our room and sat on our beds.

"Yeah, it's just that she did that on purpose and she is always flirting with me. I just need some space to breath." I told him as I lay back on my bed. Suddenly I feel so tired. So I closed my eyes and decided to rest for a bit.

I don't know how long I was asleep when my phone started ringing, and it was really loud.

I thought my phone's battery was dead? And why is my ringtone 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez?

"Dude, will you either answer your phone or turn it off." Nick yelled angrily from across the room in his bead.

I sat up and grabbed my phone, but when I looked at the caller ID it said Lola. Did I know a Lola? Enough to put her in my contacts list? NO!

"I don't think this is my phone man." I said to Nick who had sat up in bed when I did not answer the phone quickly enough.

"Well whose is it?" Nick asked

"I think it might be Jenny's. Her phone looks exactly like mine and when she bumped into me I thought it was mine so I picked it up, but it really is hers." I said to Nick.

The phone finally stopped ringing, and went to voice mail.

"Okay, well we can give it to her tomorrow, but right now I am going to go back to sleep." Nick said, but before his head could hit the bed the phone started ringing again.

"What should I do? Should I answer it? What if she does not stop calling until we answer it?" I asked Nick in a panicked voice. Part of me wanted to answer it to find out who the girl was, but part of me didn't.

"Oh, just answer it!" Nick yelled at me after the third ring of the phone.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone. Did I sound okay? Oh, why the hell did I care what I sounded like to this girl I don't even know?

"Hello, who is this?" The most angelic voice I had ever heard came from the phone. I was momentarily speechless. The girl's voice did strange things to my body. A girl's voice had never made me feel so warm inside.

" Hello...You still there?" her angelic voice came again.

"Yeah, I am here." I said after I cleared my voice.

"Well, would you mind telling me who you are and why you answered my sister's phone?" She asked me calmly. She didn't sound too upset that I answered and not Jenny, who I think is her sister.

I didn't know that Jenny had a sister?

"Okay, I am Jack Dragomir. I go to school with your sister and she bumped into me earlier today and I picked up her phone thinking it was mine because we have the same phone and I did not realize it was hers until you called." I explained to this girl, whose name I think is Lola from the caller ID.

"Okay, good explanation. My name is Lola Lazar." I knew it, I thought. "And Jenny is my twin sister and I think you know her since she bumped into you today. She was probably trying to flirt with you, but since she actually bumped into you I think it is more serious then just her thinking that your hot." Lola told me.

Oh man I don't want to have a serious relationship with her. I mean she is nice, but just not the girl for me.

Maybe Lola can be that girl.

Oh shut up inner voice, I just meet her and not even face to face!

But her voice is so alluring. I can't stop thinking what the rest of her looks like. Since she is Jenny's twin she will probably have blonde hair too, but her personality is probably way different then Jenny's.

"Well, I should probably go. It was nice talking to you Jack. And remember don't fall for Jenny's trap, you can do way better than her." Lola told me.

"Okay, but will I ever talk to you again?" I asked her, god I hope I did not sound desperate.

"Well...Maybe if you give me your cell number I will give you a call sometime." Lola said.

YESSSSSS! I shouted in my head, at least I hope it was only in my head. I turned to look at Nick to see if I had screamed out loud, but he was still a sleep, so I guess I didn't. Good.

"Okay, my number is 416-626-7138." **(AN. This is just some random number that I don't even know) **I told her my number.

"Okay, see ya." Lola said before she hung up the phone.

I hung up the phone too and put it on the night stand by my bed and lay down. She had sounded so amazing, too good to be true. I wonder where she lives. Or where she goes to school. I don't even know much about her, yet I can't stop thinking about her voice.

God I really hope she is not just playing me and that she will really call, I thought as I finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**LolaPOV**

I hung the old style phone up, my then minutes of take time a day that I get at the stupid place, over.

"Hurry up. There are other people waiting for their turn with the phone and they don't need to be out of their cells longer then they have to be because you were yapping away with your _boyfriend_!" The guard yelled at me, as he took my arm and led me back to my own cell while a big, burly, scary looking dhampir guy stepped up to use the phone.

The guard pushed me into my cell, and he slammed the door closed.

"What did you do to piss off the guard so much that he had to escort you back to our cell?" Vanessa asked me, as she looked up from the book she was reading on her bed. Obviously wondering why he slammed the door to our cell.

"Well...apparently I was taking too long talking to my _'boyfriend'_." I said sarcastically as I walked over to my bed on the other side of our small cell, and slumped down on it feeling tired and confused from the phone call that I had just had.

"Wait! I thought you went out to use the phone for your daily talks with your sister." Vanessa said, confused. "What is this about you having a boyfriend?" She asked again, even more confused.

As you can imagine being locked up does not leave a lot of chances to have a relationship. And there are never any cute guys my age locked up in here that aren't totally bonkers.

Hah, I just said bonkers.

"Well, I called my sister's cell phone and the first time no one picks up and so I called again and some guy answers. So, I was curious and I talked to him and he ended up giving me his number." I told her, blushing as I hold up a tiny piece of paper that had a phone number on it.

Wait a minute I'm blushing? I thought as I put a hand on my cheek.

I, Lola Lazar never blush. Not over some guy I just talked to and have not even met!

"Ooooo...You're blushing! So I'm guessing that he was hot." Vanessa says, sitting on the edge of her bed, leaning closer to me with her hands on her knees.

Of course Vanessa would notice when I do something that is not me.

"Well, his voice sounded hot." I say to her. "But, I think that my sister is after him because the whole reason that he had her phone was because she bumped into him. And I think that saw one of her ways of flirting with him." I tell Vanessa, as I lie down on my bed and look up at the pale white ceiling in our cell.

"Oh, please. Once this guy meets you he will be putty in your hands and forget all about Jenny!" Vanessa says with confidence.

"Yeah, sure. But you are forgetting one important thing about your plan." I inform her, with a sad smile on my face. Huh, I wonder why I am sad about the idea of Jenny getting this guy to fall for her? She has done this many times even when we were kids and I lived with her.

"And what's that?" Vanessa said as she leans back to lie on her bed, with a smile on her face. I guess she is too raped up in her day dream of one of us having a boyfriend that she forgot that we are stuck in this hell hole.

"Vanessa, we are stuck in here, so how could I possibly steal him away from Jenny if he never meets me?" I asked her.

"Oh." Vanessa replied softly as her smile turns into a frown. Then she smiles really big and sits up on her bed and turns around to face me. "Then we will just have to sneak out of here, find a way to get to the school that your sister goes to, enrol as new students, find him and steal him from Jenny! There problem solved." Vanessa says, smirking as she lies back down on her bed, obviously satisfied with her plan.

Vanessa frowns again and turns her head to look at me and asks "Do you know what school your sister goes to?"

"St. Vladimir's Academy." I replied.

"Good." She said, and turned her head back to look up at the ceiling. Then she wiped her head around again thinking of another question.

"And do you do know his name, right? So that we will be able to ask around at the school for him." She asked.

"Yes, his name is Jack Dragomir." I said as I looked up at the ceiling, with a smile on my face.

Even though I don't know this boy the mere mention of his name and the feel of it on my tongue sends shivers down my spine.

Wow, this never happens to me.

It happens to my sister all the time and I had to listen to her go on and on about how this guy is the one when we all know that she is going to dump him in a month, if that.

But, me? I never have crushes on guys. Sure some show interest in me but they are all asshole Moroi royals. And I would never like a guy who is stuck up and full of himself, even though I am technically a royal too.

Maybe Vanessa's plan could work and I will finally have a great guy who likes me. And maybe we can see if he has a friend for Vanessa, she will like that. She is all about romance and true love.

"Okay, Vanessa. We'll do it, but not tonight. Tomorrow night will be a better time to sneak out because the guards will be changing up." I whispered to her without looking at her.

"Yes. I knew you would come around. And don't worry everything will work out fine, you tow are meant to be together. I can feel it." Vanessa said in her best lovey dovey voice, while giggling quietly to herself.

Yeah, it might work, but what if he finds out that we broke out of a crazy house? Will he reject me?

Well I can't think about that now I need a good night's rest because we won't be getting any sleep at all tomorrow.

Then I drifted off to sleep thinking about the mysterious boy named Jack Dragomir, with a small smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**JackPOV**

I woke up to banging on my room door. Come on it's the weekend, who the hell is waking me up this early. I thought with a grown as I pulled the covers of my bed over my head.

"Jack, come on wake up mom and dad's plain will land in any minute!" My sister, Sara yelled at me throw my door.

"Okay, I'm up. I'll meet you out in the quad in a few minutes to meet mom and dad." I yelled back at her. Then I heard her say fine and the sound of her footsteps walking further away from my room.

"Wow, dude. Your sister sure has a set of lungs on her." Nick commented from his bed across our small room.

"Yeah, she does." I said as I got out of bed and started to get changed.

Today is going to be a long day, I thought.

**(Still Jack's pov)**

"It's so great to see you guys after how long has it been? A few months. We haven't come to visit you since you both started school. Things at court have been hectic." My mom said in one long breath, while she pulled us in for a big hug.

Don't get me wrong I love my mom but sometimes she can be embarrassing.

Mom and dad had come a while ago, with Rose, my mom's guardian and Dimitri, my dad's guardian.

The whole time as we sit on benches in the quad my mom is talking about how she wishes that she had spent more time with us even though she was really busy.

"Hey, Aunt Queen Dragomir, and Uncle Lord Ozera. Rose, Dimitri." My cousin Nick greeted my parents as he came walking toward us in the quad.

"Oh, yellow Nick it's so good to see you again." My mom said as she hugged Nick. A big smile on her face.

Mom may be a little out there sometimes thanks to spirit, but she is always trying to make everyone happy and I love that about her.

"It's good to see you too." Nick said when my mom let him go. "So where are my mom and dad?" Nick asked Lissa and Christian, my parents.

"Oh, well since I was coming here to visit Jack and Sara, Jill and Adrian had to stay back at court to make sure everything is okay." My mom told him.

"Well that's okay, I guess. I can always see during winter break." Jack responded, trying to keep the smile on his face, but we could all tell that he was upset.

My mom continues to comfort him and tell him that his parents will be by soon to visit. I started to tune out by then. Other things on my mine.

I look over at Rose and Dimitri. They have big smiles on their faces. I wonder why. I thought.

Then I look down at their hands that are intertwined. That's why. They love each other.

How had I not known this? It seems so obvious.

I wish that I had someone that I loved so much like my mom and dad. Like Rose and Dimitri.

My eyes wonder across the quad and land on Jenny and Haley, laughing with the rest of the royal Moroi in school, or the popular kids if you will.

Jenny is the only girl who seems the least bit interested in my in that way. Maybe it's because everybody knows that my mom is a spirit user and that I am one too.

Maybe they are just waiting for me to have a breakdown.

No, that can't be it. Nick's dad, Adrian, is a spirit user too and there for so is Nick like me. But he has tones of girls falling all over him. Unlike me.

Maybe it's because my dad is Christian Ozera, the one whose parents turned Strigoi willingly.

I guess that could be it. Or am I just not that attractive? If it's that then if I ever see Lola, Jenny's sister will she think that I am not attractive?

She is the only girl that I have shown a bit of interest in, but I don't know what she looks like or where she lives. Or anything about her other than she is Jenny's twin sister and her name is Lola!

You can't start a relationship with a person that you don't know. Well it's wrong of me to fantasise about having a relationship with Lola when I know nothing about her.

I mean for all I know she could have a boyfriend. But then why did she let me give her my number?

If she did have a boyfriend then she would have told me and not taken my number.

"Well Jack, Sara, we have to go now but we will come back to visit as soon as we can." I snapped out of my thoughts when my mom said that.

"Okay see ya guys." Me and my sister Sara said at the same time, and then we took our turn to hug mom and dad. Then they were on their way out of the academy.

Just as me and Nick were about to head to the lunch room for some food, they always have a great buffet on the weekends **(I don't know if they eat in the lunch room during the weekends, but I'm just saying that they do in my story) **Jenny stepped in front of me and Haley stepped in front of Nick.

"Hey Jack." Jenny said to me with a big smile as she batted her eyelashes at me. Is she flirting with me? I wouldn't know.

"Hey, Jenny, Haley." I said politely. But before I could walk around her she started talking again.

"So, do you remember when we bumped into each other yesterday? I think it was yesterday, any way I think you picked up my phone by accident when all my books went everywhere." Jenny said.

"Oh, right. I did." I said. Then I reached into my backpack and got out her phone. "Here you go." I said handing her the phone.

"Thank you so much, I saw so worried that some creep found my phone and was looking at all of the pictures of me in a bikini." Jenny said in a fake concerned voice. While looking at me seductively when she said bikini.

"We you didn't have to worry, it was just me who had it and I did not look at any of your pictures." I informed her wanting this conversation to be over. I really need to go to the feeders, so I should be heading in the other direction. I thought, as I look behind me toward the feeders building.

"Oh, well I guess that's good." Jenny said sounding a little sad. "Well no one weird called my phone right?" She asked me suddenly.

Oh, should I tell her about Lola? Well there was probably a reason for her not telling anyone about her twin sister. And I was not really supposed to answer her phone.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Oh, no reason really. Well it was nice talking to you." Jenny said looking at me then as if she realized that Nick was there she added "both! Well we are going to the feeders, see you around." And with that she left with Haley following behind her.

"Well there goes my plan of going to the feeders." I said as I made my way towards the lunch room, maybe I'll just have some yogurt and go to the feeders later.

"Dude, you can't not feed when you need too just because you are trying to avoid Jenny." Nick said as he followed me.

"I know, but I can always feed later before curfew." I responded with.

"Fine, whatever you say." Nick said sarcastically.

Yeah, I was right.

Today had been a long day and it was only half over.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**LolaPOV**

"Okay Vanessa, how do you expect us to get out of here?" We had just woken up from a long night of restless sleeping, at least it was for me, and the guards were about to come get us for our morning visit to the feeders, which the guards do for us every once in a while on specific days.

We are Moroi and we do need to feed, but in here we don't get to feed as much as I would have liked.

"Well, I was thinking that when the guards get us for our breakfast 'feeding' that we could steal the keys off of them and sneak away during the middle of the 'night'." Vanessa said, with an excited squeal as she got changed out of her sleeping cloths.

I don't know why she puts so much thought into what she wears since there are no cute guys that she can show off in front of here.

That's what she said that she used to do before she got put in here. She would always dress in her best cloths because she never knew what cute guy would be looking at her.

What a load of crap!

A guy should not like you for the way you dress, but for your personality.

That's why I don't dress to impress boys, I dress to make myself feel good. Although now that I am stuck in here I just wear sweatpants and sweaters, since we barley get out of our room or cell if you will, to make me feel in a good mood to dress better.

Just then I heard footsteps coming down the hall and a guard showed up at our cell and unlocked it.

"You first." The guard said, while pointing at Vanessa.

Vanessa walked towards the door and the guard guy grabbed her around the arm and dragged her down the hall towards the feeders' room.

Another guard came down the hall and locked up my cell door. And then she moved on down the hall locking other doors.

I just sat around in our cell trying to pass the time until Vanessa returned, and hopefully with they key, by thinking about what my life would be like if I were normal.

Would I be a b***h just like my sister or would I be the opposite of her?

I think I would differently be different then my horrible sister, since we are so different now.

Finally Vanessa came back from her feeding.

"What took so long?" I asked her when she came back into our cell. "Did you get the key?" I asked in a much lower voice, as the guard walked away.

"Well...I tried. But the guard was looking at me the whole time! I could not get him to turn around for one second just to check the time or anything! I am such a failure." Vanessa said in one long breath.

"Okay, calm down." I said as I got up from my bed and sat down beside her on hers, I then put my arm around her shoulders to try to calm her down more. "Did you try to use some of your 'powers' on the dhampir guard?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, man. I did not even think about that." Vanessa said. Great I think I just upset her more.

"Don't worry about it, I will find a way to get the key to our cell when it's my turn to go to the feeders. I am much better at being sneaky then you are no offence." I said laughing, trying to be funny.

"None taken. You are better at this." Vanessa said, in a soft voice, laughing a little too. I could tell that she had calmed down more and just in time because just then the door to our cell opened and the same guard was standing there looking at us.

"Okay it's your turn now." He said, this time he was pointing at me.

"Good luck." Vanessa whispered to me as I got up to leave.

"I'll do my best." I told her, and then I walked towards the guard.

He grabbed my arm and led me down the hall towards the feeders' room.

When we got to the feeders' room he pushed me at one and told me to be fast.

The feeder was male, with short light brown hair and he had light unseeing blue eyes. Well I guess I'm going to be his last feeding today if they know what's good for him then the guards will cut him off. Weird that he is like this already we only just woke up.

Then I sat in the chair next to him as sank my fangs into his neck. He let out a little sound that people only make when having sex.

EWw!

Don't think about that, just think about the delicious blood that is flowing into your mouth.

It tasted so good, they rarely let us feed this much at one time. They think that if we are strong then we will use our elemental powers on them or something. Whatever.

"Okay that's enough!" I heard the guard yell at me before I felt his hands on my arms pulling me away from the feeder.

I got up slowly, just to piss the guard off more, and then I looked at him. Studying him. He was a dhampir. Pretty tall, about 6 foot 7. With dark black hair and hard black eyes. He had big muscular arms, but then most dhampir men do.

He will be really easy to charm and distract.

Then again I could just skip all the mindless flirting and just use compulsion on him and make him give me the key. Being as spirit user, at least I think that's what it's called, I can use compulsion on Moroi and dhampirs with no problem.

I stared deep into his eyes and concentrated hard on putting him under my spell. I have not used compulsion on a lot of people so I don't know if I'm doing it right.

Finally I see his eyes glaze over and I know I did it right.

"Give me they key to my cell." I said in a low, but demanding voice. I did not want any other guards to come in and see what's happening.

A goofy smile light up his face and then he reached for the keys hanging on his belt and took one off and held it out to me.

"Are you sure that this is the key that opens my cell?" I asked him, there is always a need to double check.

"Yes, I am sure." He said with that goofy, love struck smile on his face.

"Good." I said. "You will not remember giving me this key when I release you from compulsion." I told him and he nodded. I then put the key in my pocket and released him.

He blinked a few times and shuck his head. Then he looked around us as if he did not know where we were. Then he looked at me and seemed to remember what he was doing because he took hold of my arm and said.

"Come on let's get you back to your 'room'." He was still shaking his head a bit as if to clear it, as he led me back to my, as he put it, 'room'.

When we got there he just slammed the cell bar doors shut after I saw in and he walked away still looking groggy.

"Did you do it?" Vanessa asked, jumped off her bed when the guard had left.

"I did." I sad, as I held up the key to show her.

"Yes, you did it. I can't believe that we are finally going to break out of this hell hole!" Vanessa said as she jumped around the small room doing her happy dance.

"We can't leave until 'tonight' and we have to act the same and not excited or the guards will get suspicious." I told her as I put my hands on her shoulders to try and stop her bouncing up and down.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to act normal. It's just that it has been so long since I have been out side of this building and seen the stars in the sky at night time." Vanessa said, longingly as she sat down on her bed, playing with her hair.

Like as soon as we get outside there will be a bunch of hot guys that she needs to look good for and not a bunch of trees with no town around for miles.

It's going to be a long 'night' of running around in the forest before we get to any sort of town.

That kind of makes me wonder why we are doing this. But then I think about my sister hanging all over that nice boy Jack and it just makes me sick and want to leave right now.

But I have to think rationally. Then again since us Morois sleep in the day and are up at night that means that we will be running in the forest in daylight, with the sun beating down on us which will make us run slower.

"Maybe we should rethink our strategy." I said to Vanessa.

"I know that we will be running in broad daylight" Vanessa started, like she knew what I was thinking. "But, it is the only time we can escape because there are fewer guards guarding this place at 'night' because we are all suppose to get weak from sunlight, so they won't expect anyone to try to escape then." Vanessa finished.

"Wow, Vanessa. Sometimes you are really smart and evil." I said, giving her a proud smile.

"Thanks, I think." Vanessa said, looking confused as to if she should have thanked me or not.

I just laughed. It's was suppose to be a complement, even though it didn't really sound that way.

"Lunch time girls." A lady dhampir guard said as she opened our cell and was waiting for us to come out.

We will just have to wait patiently for the right time to escape 'tonight', I just hope that Vanessa can contain her excitement that long.

I thought as I watched Vanessa skip out of our cell with a big smile on her face. The guard gave her a funny look, before she turned to tell me to hurry up.

Yeah, today was going to be a long day and it was only half over.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**JennyPOV**

"Can you believe that Jack had my phone the whole time?" I asked Haley. As we walked away from my future husband, a.k.a Jack, and his cousin, Nick, towards the building that the feeders are in.

"I know right and you were blaming me. I mean you went crazy looking all over my side of our room for it. You even looked under my mattress!" Haley said with a laugh, but the glare I shot her shut her right up.

"Yeah, well I did not want anyone to have it when Lola called. I can't have anybody find out that I'm related to that psycho." I told her.

"Yeah, but if Jack had it this whole time and your sister always calls before we go to sleep, at about 5 or 6am then don't you think that he would have talked to her? I mean unless she didn't call that night for some reason." Haley blabbered on.

I just ignored her, as usual. But she did have a point.

Was Jack ling to me about Lola not calling? But why would he do that? Was he just sparing my feelings by not mentioning my crazy sister?

Ohhhh! He is so sweet! It would be so like him to do that for me. I knew there is a reason that I like him so much.

"Come on Haley! Hurry up I want to be done with the feeder before lunch ends and class starts up again!" I yelled at her as I ran the rest of the way to the feeders' building, with Haley close behind.

After we were done with our feeding we walked slowly towards our Moroi Culture 4 class. We are a bit late because we went to the feeders, but I am not running anymore.

And I am definitely not running anymore in these, neon pink three inch heels! I know that wearing heels to school is impractical, but they make my legs look longer, especially with my cute short, light pink skirt that I pared with them.

Classes were boring as usual. I just sat through my next four classes thinking about how good Jack would look in a tuxedo on our wedding day.

Finally it was the end of classes and Haley and I went to hang out in the quad with the rest of our popular, royal crowd.

"Hey, Jenny, Haley! What's up girls?" We heard someone say as we neared our group in the quad. I turned to look and I saw Kara Zaklos waving her arms in the air at us.

Oh, man. I hate her. She is always trying to steal my spot light.

Well I can't blame her for the way she acts. I heard that her dad is Jess Zeklos and everyone says that he is a big jackass.

Also, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and her guardian Rose Hathaway really don't like him at all, and since I want to be a part of the queen's family then I am obligated to hate the people they hate.

It also helps that Kara Is such a witch who is always kissing up to me. She is so fake.

"Hey Kara." I said to her as Haley and I sat down on one of the benches that our group has taken up.

"Oh my gosh. You guys missed the news. Some non-royal girl tried to ask out Ethan Ivashkov. Can you believe that, as if she would be good enough for a royal." Kara told me and I heard Haley gasp beside me.

It really was unheard of for non-royal Morois to ask out royal Morios. Although I am not that heartless as to laugh at this girl, I mean she must really like him to ask him out in front of people.

"So Jenny, we are having a party in my dorm room tonight. You are coming, right?" Harry Voda asked me.

He is about 6 foot, has really curly light brown hair and nice chocolate brown eyes. He is the biggest player at our school and the hottest, well besides Jack, but people over look him because he is not as outgoing as Harry.

And then there's Nick, Jack's cousin, who is the opposite of Harry in the looks department. Nick has short light blond hair and bright green eyes, like Jack. It seems that all the Dragomirs have bright green eyes. He is also probably tied with Harry for hottest guy in school and he knows it too. But he is not a jackass like Harry is.

Harry has been trying to get me to hook up with him since we were little, but I always had my heart set on Jack.

"Come on, Harry. You know that even if she goes to the party that she will probably never hook up with you because everybody knows that she is all hung up on Jack Dragomir." Anna Ozera said.

Anna is a nice girl about 5 foot 3 with short black hair up to her shoulders. I think she has a crush on Harry because I always see her glaring at him when he is flirting with another girl or talking to me. And that's probably why she said such a mean thing to him just now and why she has her arms crossed.

Anna doesn't hate me even though Harry flirts with me all the time because she knows that I would never go for him. I don't even know why she likes him, I mean she is a sweet, good looking girl and she can do so much better then Harry.

I think that she is also upset that one of the reasons that Harry won't go out with her, or so people say, is because she is an Ozera and the Ozera familys are no longer considered royals because Queen Lissa's husband Christian Ozera's parents turned Strigoi willingly.

"Well one can always hope, right Jenny?" Harry said to me. I slimed politely at him then I tried to make an excuse to leave.

"Yes, well we should all go eat dinner and go to our rooms so that no one will suspect that we are having a party." I said to everyone as I started to get up and I grabbed Haley's arm and dragged her along with me to the cafeteria while everyone said good-bye to us.

"Can you believe Harry, I mean you would think that he would get the message that I'm not interested and move on already." I complained to Haley as I grabbed a yogurt from the buffet table in the cafeteria, since I had blood today I feel satisfied that I only have to eat a small dinner.

"I know right." Was Haley's stupid reply as she too grabbed a yogurt and we went to find somewhere to sit down.

"Oh, there's Jack!" I said to Haley. "Hey Jack!" I yelled at him as I waved to him from across the cafeteria. I must have embarrassed him because after he looked up at me and gave me a little wave back, he put his head down and I saw his cheeks turn bright red.

Oh, he is so cute sometimes. I thought, smiling to myself.

When we were done dinner me and Haley went back to our 'dorm rooms' as I like to call our living space.

"So are you going to the party Harry is having tonight?" Haley asked me as soon as we got to our room.

"Of course not. Why would I go, just so that he can flirt with me all night? No thanks." I told her.

"Then what are you..." Haley was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I picked it up off my desk and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Haley asked me as she tried to look at the screen of my phone over my shoulder.

"It's an unknown number." I said to in a duh voice since it says unknown on the screen.

Should I answer it? Well what could go wrong, if it's some creepy guy then I'll just hang up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, and then I waited for an answer.

"Oh, it's you sister. I was hoping that the nice boy Jack still had your phone." Said my crazy sister, in a very suggestive tone. How could she? I thought. My mouth was probably wide open because Haley was giving me a weird look. I'll worry about her later.

How could she talk like she has a thing for my Jack! I am not going to lose him to another girl and I am definitely not going to lose him to my crazy sister!

"How dear you talk to my Jacky! You are not going to steal this boy away from me Lola." I all but yelled at her. She is not going to get away with ruining my life again!

"Yeah well once he gets to know me and see how awesome I am compared to you then he will definitely come crawling to me." Lola said, with a laugh at the end.

"Oh, no you don't. There is one big thing that you forgot about in your plan making. And that is that you are stuck in that god awful place!" I yelled at her, feeling smug that I foiled her.

"Well that would be a problem if me and my good friend Vanessa hadn't escaped from there and are now sitting in a hotel room a few miles away. The only reason I called is to tell Jack that I will be transferring to your school and that we can finally meet." Lola said with a sigh.

"You are only doing this so that you can ruin my love life again well it's not going to happen now is it especially when I tell him that you are a crazy, which, who had just escaped from the nut house." I shouted at her and then I hung up.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! I screamed, and then I throw my phone across the room.

"Are you okay, Jenny?" Haley asked me, but I did not hear her because I was too busy think about ways to get Jack to hate my crazy sister Lola.

"So are you going to the party now?" Haley asked me as if my world had not just turned upside down.

"No Haley, I am going to stay here." I said to her with another one of my duh I already told you that face.

"Okay, fine. Bye." She said then she walked out of our room.

I just ignored her and decided that it was time for me to go to sleep. I will talk to jack about Lola tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**LolaPOV**

I hung up the phone, with a smirk on my face.

My sister is so easy to manipulate! I thought. Then I left the lobby and went back to mine and Vanessa's hotel room. I don't have a cell phone, so I had to use the phone in the hotel lobby.

When I got inside our room I shut the door and sat on the one bed in the small hotel room. I looked over at Vanessa, who was lying down on it. We had traveled all of last night, or day for humans.

The trip nearly about killed Vanessa, who is not as strong as me.

It had been a fairly hot day, and we were walking in the forest, which helped keep some of the sun at bay, but not all.

We could barely stand on our feet when we finally saw this small, dingy hotel in this small town, full of humans that hunt for their food in the woods and are cut off from the city people. Kind of like some of our people who live in caves with Moroi, dhampir and humans alike. A forgot what they are called. Oh, well.

Anyway, so when we got here we went right to sleep and were passed out all away through that day and night. I had just woken up to make that phone call and it is almost time for the sun to rise. We are on human time now, kind of weird for us.

I decided to call my sisters phone, maybe Jack still had it. I had thought.

If he did have it I could have told him that I was transferring to his school, but it turns out my sister had her phone back.

Oh, well.

It was not a problem since then I could just torcher her about my pending visit. I just wanted to get under her skin, and boy did my news ever do that.

But then she said that she would tell Jack about me and how I'm crazy. I can't have him find out before he meets me. Then he will make all these assumptions about who I am, that are not true.

I know that I'm not really crazy, I'm just a spirit user. But I can't tell him that. He will probably still think I'm crazy because most spirit users are.

We have to get moving if we are going to make it to St. Vladimir's Academy before my sister spills the beans to Jack.

Although I'm hoping she will put it off until the last minute because she would not want everybody thinking she is related to a crazy person.

I mean people used to treat King Christian Ozera's parents badly because his parents turned Strigoi willingly. So people might react the same to this.

"Come on Vanessa." I said as I gently shook her shoulder to get her to wake up so that we could get moving. "We have to go." I tried again. Finally after a few minutes she started to wake up.

"What? What's going on?" Vanessa said. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes and yond. Then she starched her arms over her head.

"We should start heading out now. We have a long journey ahead of us." I told her as I got off the bead and headed for the door. Vanessa made a noise of complaint but she followed me none the less.

Then we started another long trek out in the hot sun.

**JackPOV**

It had been four days since I gave Jenny her phone back and Lola had not called me. Not once. Not even a text message.

I sat in elements class. Me and Nick are exempted because people don't know what to make of spirit users. There is no teaching method they can use to help us.

Anyways I'm looking at my phone hoping that Lola would call or preferably text me since I'm in class.

I know it is weird for a guy to be pinning after a girl he has only talked to once and never seen in person. But I can't help it.

There is just something about her that I can't ignore.

"Yo, Jack will you stop it already." Nick whispered to me, as he hit me on the arm. Nick had watched my check my phone for the past four days, checking if I had gotten any messages.

"I know man, I just can't help it." I told him, as I put my phone away in my backpack.

"Yeah I get it, but you have got to try to get over her and have a life. I mean there are tons of hot girls here. Why don't you just pick one to take your mind off this Lola girl." Nick said.

"Dude. Did you just say what I think you said?" I asked him.

Nick was a nice guy and tried not to use the girls that fell all over him because of his looks. So for him to say something like this to me is shocking.

"I know that it's not like me to say something like that but come on man you are going crazy. I mean more crazy than usual." He laughed.

Then he continued. "If this Lola girl went to our school then I would tell you to go after her, but she doesn't. You don't know anything about her. She could be fat and ugly and old for all you know, man. I'm just trying for you to get real." Nick finished.

I knew that Nick was right, but I just could not see myself dating anyone else, even if it was just a one night hook up.

I that's just not who I am. I don't date girls who I don't like a lot and I definitely don't do hook ups.

Finally the bell rang and our day of classes was officially over.

Well that means it has been five days now and Lola still has not called me. Maybe she doesn't like me like that. Maybe Nick is right and I need another girl to help me get over Lola, or at the very least help distract me for a bit.

"Hey Jack." I heard a familiar voice say as me and Nick reached the quad. I looked up to see Jenny, with Haley trailing behind her, walking towards me.

Her usually happy expression when she saw me was gone. But I was too distracted by my new idea to really let that register in my head.

"Hey Jenny, Haley. Do you guys want to eat dinner with us in the cafeteria and then after we are done maybe you guys can come over to hang out with us in our dorm room?" I asked them.

Jenny had opened her mouth to say something and she had it still open, but now there was a surprised look in her eyes.

Haley looked over joyed as she looked at Nick longingly.

But Nick was looking at me with an expression of surprise and horror. He had mentioned several times to me that he did not like Haley very much.

But other than that what was his problem? I was just trying to do what he said and find a girl to distract myself from Lola.

And Haley was sort of the package deal that came with Jenny and he could not leave me hanging with both of them.

"Sure." Jenny said once she had gotten over the shock. "I would love to hang out with you Jack." She continued with a big smile on her face. Then she added "Oh and Haley would love to hang out with Nick too." Then she looped her arm through mine and started leading me towards the cafeteria, with an excited Haley and a reluctant Nick following behind us.

I just hope that I would not live to regret my choice of distraction, in the future.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Lola POV**

We have been traveling for a few days.

Through small towns, and big forests. At night and during the day.

I wanted to get there as soon as we could, so I did not allow us much rest stops.

A few days ago we meet a guy who told us how to get to St. Vladimir's Academy. It was pretty straight forward, except that it was in the middle of a big forest!

I don't know how long we had been in this forest that is going to lead us to St. Vald's, but I do know that we need to rest.

As I think this I look over at Vanessa. She is still on her feet, but by the way she is talking heavy breaths in and out, she won't be for much longer.

"Okay, we should have a break and take a nap right here." I told Vanessa as I stopped walking and sat down beneath a big tree, leaning my back up against the trunk.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked me as she sat down slowly across from me. She was looking around the forest with a scared look on her face. "I mean, this is a forest and we don't know who could be out there or what." Vanessa said, after a while of looking into the deep dark forest.

Another reason I stopped now was because it was dark and there is not the risk of us being in the hot sun as we sleep and having it drain our energy. I know that my logic can be really bad when you look at it from the point that Strigoi could be out there and could find us when we are sleeping. But I figured that with our spirit powers we could know when a Strigoi came near or whatever. I'm not really sure about how spirit really works. Oh, well we will just have to take the risk.

I don't think that Vanessa can go on any longer without a break.

I looked over at her, she already had her eyes closed and was leaning on the trunk of a tree. Her face was paler then usual and she had dark circles under her eyes.

We can't keep this up much longer.

I know Vanessa can't and I'm starting to feel a little worn out myself.

I hope we get there soon, I thought as my eyes started to close and I drifted off into a restless sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - **Meanwhile** - - - - - - - - - - - -

**JennyPOV**

I woke up with a big smile on my face.

I had been 'officially' dating the Jack Dragomir for two days!

I could not believe how great my life is now. I am popular, I'm pretty and I am finally dating the boy of my dreams!

What could go wrong! I thought, as I got up from my bed and started picking out my outfit.

"Good morning Jenny." I heard Haley say from her bed as she got up too.

"Hey." I replied, too busy deciding which skirt I should wear.

"Are you picking out a sexy outfit for Jack?" Haley asked as she came up behind me and saw me holding up my pink micro-mime skirt and my black striper boots were on the floor beside my feet. I had taken them out of the closest before she came over.

"Of course I am. I want to look good for my boyfriend, so that he won't be able to keep his hands off me." I told her as I started to but on the skirt.

"Well, he definitely won't be able to resist you if you wear this cute see through and low neck tang top." Haley said, as she went through my closet and pulled out the top. "And if you pear it with this sexy black bra, then you will be every boys fantasy." She giggled as she went across our bedroom towards my underwear drawer and got out the bra she was talking about.

"Yes. I definitely will. Thank Haley. Who knew that you would know so much about fashion and what boys like?" I said to her with a laugh as I took the bra and shirt from her and changed into it right in our room.

We are as close as sisters, so I don't mind changing in front of her. Sometimes I wish that Haley really was my sister and not Lola. At last then I could be the pretty and smart sister. And I would never be out witted by her.

"Thanks!" Haley said happily, then she made a weird face as if she was thinking, which doesn't happen often, let me tell you, and then she said. "I think." and went back to thinking.

"Well we have to get to class now and I want to talk to Jack before he goes to his class, so I'll see you at lunch. And don't forget to make sure that Nick eats with us today. He is your boyfriend now Haley and he has to start treating you with respect and hangout with us." I told her.

"Okay." She said. Then I was on my way out of my dorm building and heading towards the boy Moroi's dorm building.

** - - - - - - - - - - - switch pov- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**J****ackPOV**

"YO, dude. Get up or you will be late for class." I heard Nick yell at me. Then I felt what I think was a pillow being thrown at my head. But I still did not get up.

I just wanted to stay in bed today. I'm tired of pretending that I like Jenny. I mean, she is a nice girl and really beautiful, but I don't feel like we really click.

I don't want to hurt her feeling and break up with her, but it's not like I like anyone else at this school.

To admit the truth to myself I am really still hung up on Lola. Even though I don't really know her there was just something about her voice that appealed to my soul. But I don't even know if I will ever get to meet her, so I might as well make the best out of my situation with Jenny.

Who knows, she might just turn out to be the love of my life. I doubted it but who knows.

I got out of bed and got ready for school.

Me and Nick were just walking out of our dorm building and on our way to our class when someone grabbed me from behind and turned me around. All of a sudden these lips were on mine, and then they were gone, before I could even react and I was staring at a smiling Jenny.

"Hey, hot stuff. Did you miss me?" Jenny asked me as she took hold of my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

I looked down at our hands confused as to why I did not feel anything. No spark whatsoever.

"Huh….Of course I missed you." I told her because I know that it was the right and expected thing for a boyfriend to say.

"Good, well I'll see you at lunch, oh and Nick Haley can't wait to see you too. Bye." Jenny said, she kissed me on the cheek and then she skipped off to her class.

I turned to look at Nick and he had a scared expression on his face.

"Come on Nick Haley is not that bad, please just suck it up for me for just a little while? Please?"

"Awwwwwwwwwww. Fine! But only for a little while, I want to be a free man so that I can get a really girlfriend." Nick said as we headed off to class.

"What? Since when do you want to settle down and not flirt with every girl on campus, except for Jenny and Haley?" I asked him.

"Well I can change if I want." Nick said as we walked into our class and sat down in our seats. Moroi History. It's so boring.

I am I destined to have second best? Will I be stuck with Jenny for the rest of my life? Will I never meet the mysterious Lola? I just want today to be over.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**JackPOV**

"Okay, so I'll see you later Jacky!" Jenny said to me as she kissed me lightly on the lips and headed off to her dorm room.

Two days had passed and I realized that I can't keep stringing Jenny along like this.

She is a nice girl under all that 'I'm better then you' royal stuff.

I should probably tell her soon. I thought as I walked into my dorm room and sat down on my bed. Just then my cell phone rang and I saw my mom's name on my caller ID.

"Hey, mom. How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm good. You know just dealing with some royal stuff that your dad won't help me out with, so I have to make Rose help me instead." She said with a laugh at the end.

I heard dad in the background, saying something about how she knew that he was not into all that royal stuff before they had gotten married.

My mom and dad are polar opposite, and yet they still find a way to keep their marriage alive. I wish that I could have a relationship as strong as theirs someday someday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LolaPOV**

Finally we have reached the school. Wow. It's even bigger and more extravagant than I imagined.

As we walked up to the gate a guard spotted us and came over to see why we were here.

"Hey, who are you girls and what is your business here?" The big guardian guy said in a scary deep voice.

I look at Vanessa and nodded my head, which is our coed for I'm going to use my freaky spirit powers to get out of this sticky situation. I looked into the guardian's eyes and started using compulsion on him while saying "We are new students at this school, the headmistress is expecting us any time soon, so you better let us in now or you will get in trouble." With the hazy look still in his eyes he opened the gate for us and told us where the office was, I thanked him and grabbed Vanessa's arm and started heading in the direction he gave me.

"Wow that was close." Vanessa said with a scared look on her face. "I thought we were so busted back there." We continued to walk to the office when Vanessa suddenly stopped. "Hey, why did you tell him that we were new students? And that the headmistress was expecting us?" she asked me, she had her arms crossed and she had a stern expression on her face.

Vanessa never gets mad at me but when she does it's usually because she is scared that things will mess up and we will get punished.

"Relax, Vanessa. I'll just use compulsion on the head mistress and then we will be in and then I can finally meet Jack. Oh, and I can't forget about making my sister's life here miserable." I said with a laugh as I continued to the office.

When we walked in I told the lady at the desk that we were here to talk to the headmistress. She let us in about ten minutes later.

I opened the door to her office and stepped inside, followed by Vanessa.

"Who are you girls and what do you want?" the headmistress, Kirova as the name plate on her desk said, asked us.

I looked her in the eyes and started using my compulsion on her while saying "we are new students from a school in Canada and we are now continuing our studies here on an exchange program. You already have out timetables set up on your computer so if you could just have someone give us a tour of the school and show us our dorm rooms then we will be on our way." I told her, while using some of my magic to make up timetables and room assignments on her computer.

Don't even ask me to explain what kind of power that was, I just know that when I say for specific things to happen that don't involve people they just do. It's so cool.

"Okay, I'll just pull those up for you two." She said, slowly coming out of the compulsion haze.

After a few minutes she had our timetable printed out and told us what room we were in, we get to be roommate, instead of cell mate this time. Ha Ha I'm so funny.

Then she picked up the phone in her office and called the lady in the main room who we first talked to. "Hello, Elizabeth. I was wondering if you could send in Markus Ivashkov. Thank you." After she hung up she turned to us. "Markus is a student who helps me out with anything I need, he is the perfect student to show you girls around."

There was a knock on the door just then. "Come in" Kirova said. There was a good looking boy a bit taller than me with red hair and freckles came in. This must be Markus. "Markus, I would like you to meet two of our new students, umm…." Then she looked at us with a confused look on her face. Oh, that's right I did not tell her our names.

"I'm Lola lazar and this is my best friend Vanessa Conta." I said to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you both. So let's get on with the tour." Markus said, and then he led us out of the office area of the school.

He showed us what buildings our classes would be in, where the cafeteria is, what building is the Moroi girl's dorm, but he did not show us our exact rooms. I think he was shy about seeing a girl's room because he blushed a bit and said that we could check that out after the tour.

"Well, that concludes our tour. I hope you like our school….." He continued to talk about what a great school this is, but I was not paying attention anymore because I heard a laugh that was so familiar to me that it could have been my own. I looked across the quad until I spotted the person laughing.

Yes, I was right. It was Jenny. My 'witch' of a sister.

She had her arm around some guys arm, and she was clutching it for dear life like if she let go he would run screaming away from her. Which I think probably would happen if he knew Jenny like I did. Poor guy I feel sorry that he has to listen to her and have her scream in his ear every time she is excited.

I mean seriously, she is way too hipper sometimes.

The guy was hot, he had dark hair and bright green eyes that I could see from all the way across the quad. And he looked great even in jeans and a black t-shirt. He even had muscles that you could see because his shirt was a little too tight. He was not really buff, but tones. Just the way I like it.

Then some blonde guy came up to them, bringing me out of my day dream. "Hey Jack. What up cousin." He said in a happy voice then when he turned to my sister his smile faded. "Jenny."

"Hi. Nick it's so good to see the cousin of my boyfriend." Jenny said in her hipper voice, with a big smug smile on her face.

WAIT! Hold the phone. Did that blonde guy call the green eyed guy Jack? As in Jack Dragomir? My Jack from the phone? I thought he was not Jenny's boyfriend yet, just that she wanted him to be?

What is going on?

"Umm, Lola? Are you okay?" Vanessa asked. Maybe she was concerned because I was looking across the quad with my eyes bugged out and my mouth open wide.

"What are you looking at?" Vanessa asked a little frustration in her tone.

**VanessaPOV**

"What are you looking at?" I asked Lola, frustrated that she has not given me an answer, and the fact that she looked shocked and upset as a really bad sign. Because when Lola, cool under pressure, always has a plan of action, Lola was shocked then we were in trouble.

I looked across the quad to see if I could find what she was looking at. Then I saw it. Or should I say who. Jenny. She must have seen her. But that still does not make sense as to why she looks upset?

Then I got distracted when I saw the guy standing by her.

Oh, my god! I thought, my eyes bugging out any my mouth flopping open.

I had never seen a guy as hot as him before, with his short, wavy blonde hair and his striking green eyes that I could see perfectly from across the quad.

I sighed. I wish a guy as hot as that could notice a girl like me, he probably has tones of girls flocking him that he probably won't even notice me. I sighed again.

Oh, wait what am I doing. I need to snap Lola out of her daze because I know that she is like that for a reason and not because she saw a hot guy.

"Lola, snap out of it I told her" as I started to shack her shoulders, finally she did snap out of it.

"Oh, my god, Vanessa. That's Jack with Jenny over there. I thought they weren't together." Lola said in a rush.

I was confused "wait, you mean that guy who is yelling at Jenny is with Jenny?" I asked her, not believing it.

"What? No not him the other guy who Jenny has her are on." Lola told me.

I looked back at them and tried to ignore the hot guy and then I found the other guy. He had black hair and bright green eyes as well as hot guy. Huh, they must be related to have to same awesome green eyes. Weird, that I didn't notice him from the start. I was distracted by hot blonde guy.

"Oh, I see him now. Do you want to go over there and talk to him, steal him from Jenny right in front of the whole school!" I said and laughed, yeah that would totally humiliate her.

"Not yet, we have to wait a few more days and form a plan of action." Lola said. Then she started walking towards our dorm building to check out our room. I guess she was a little bit shaken to find out that they guy she had been crushing on for the past few days was really hot and he had a hot friend too. I laughed at my one track mind, enough about me, I need to help Lola with her guy then I can find out who hot blonde guy is.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**LolaPOV**

We woke up the next morning and started to get ready for class.

Weird…I'm not used to the idea of being back at school instead of in my cell.

Our first class was Moroi magic class 4; we still had to pretend that we have been going to school this whole time. And since we are spirit users we can make people think that we specialise in another element.

Vanessa chose to specialize in air and I chose fire.

When we waked into our class room the teacher Ms. Zeklos spotted us. "Oh, you girls must be the new kids headmistress Kirova said would be in my class from now on." She said to us with a frown on her face, it seems we already had a teacher how did not like us, or at least me. It's like I never left school. "You girls can take a seat at the two empty desks at the back of the room. Inbetween Haley and Jenny." She told us and went back to her lecture on the history of magic.

Oh, this class is going to be a blast. Wait a minute? Did she say Jenny? I turned to look at the back of the room and saw my sister laughing with her friend Haley. Then she turned to a guy sitting on the other side of her and looped her arm through his and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Was that Jack? Oh, my god!

Just then Jenny turned towards the front of the class room and her eyes meat mind. Her eyes turned hard and her smile turned into a frown. This is how she usually looks at me; I'm surprised that she isn't more surprised to see me. I guess she knows how I am and she knew I meant it when I said I would come here.

I glared back at her, but she just smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek again. Although I was too mad at her for doing that, that I did not see the annoyed look on his face when she kissed him, it only lasted a second so that's probably why I did not see it, then he continued to talk to the blonde haired guy we saw him with yesterday.

I couldn't do this. I had to get out of here before he sees me, just then, as if he had heard my thoughts, Jack turned to look at the front of the room with a confused look in his eyes.

I ran as fast as I could out the door of the class room, not even waiting to see if Vanessa was following me, she is a goody too shoes after all. All I could think about is that I hope he did not see me.

It would be so embarrassing if he saw me here and he is with my sister and probably has forgotten all about me. Then I would look like a loser for traveling all this way to see him only for him to like my sister more than me.

I continued to run across the campus not even knowing where I was going.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**VanessaPOV **

I looked at Lola's back as she ran out of the class room.

Come on it was our first day at this school and she had to miss the first class.

I looked at the back of the room to see Jenny hanging on to Jack's arm looking smug and Jack was looking towards me with a confused look on his face.

I laughed a little to try to hide my embarrassment and waved at him. That confused him even more.

I slid my eyes over a little bit, wanting him to stop staring at me and I meat bright green eyes and a head of gorgeous blonde hair. Oh, it's blonde from yesterday. I could feel a big smile creeping over my face. At first he looked confused then he smiled a man-eater smile. I almost melted.

I just wanted to sit and stare at him all day, and maybe even talk to him and find out what his name is. But I know I really should see if Lola is alright.

That's what best friends do for each other. I'll just have to try to find him later. With that thought I ran out of the class room and started searching the campus for Lola.

Now where would a very upset spirit user hide to wallow in self-pity? I had no idea, so I started my, what is going to be a long, search.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**NickPOV**

I stared at the door to our class room, where the pretty new girl just ran out. Weird, I could have sworn that Ms. Zeklos had said new girls, with means there is another one.

Oh, well. I guess I'll find out later in the day.

I turned to continue talking to my cousin the look on Jack's face, confusion mixed with a bit of curiosity.

I wonder….

No, the other new girl could not have been the girl Jack has been obsessing with since he talked on the phone with her.

I guess I'll just have to get used to Jenny hanging all over jack.

I looked over at Jack again just in time to see Jenny give him another kiss on the cheek, I think she was aiming for the mouth, but he moved his head. Huh, I don't know how much more of this I can take.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX **

**VanessaPOV**

I had been looking for Lola for over an hour. I had check everywhere I could think of. Then I decided to just look in the forest area around the school.

After a few minutes of searching I finally found her sitting on a big rock with her head down and her arms around her knees.

I didn't want to disturb her so I just sat down and waited for her to tell me what upset her so much, although I think I have a pretty good idea of what it was.

"I can't believe that he is with her." Lola said after a while of us sitting and not talking. I looked over at her and saw that she was actually crying.

And let me tell you this Lola does not cry.

"Hey, it's okay. Maybe he is just with her because he wants to get over you because he thinks that he will never see you." I told her thinking that it might make her laugh.

I was right she did laugh. "Yeah, sure. Like that's true. But I'm not going to let my sister win like this. I mean I have not even introduced myself to him yet so how can I know for sure if he really likes her and that he won't ever like me?" Lola said with a determined look on her face.

"Yeah, that's the spirit never give up until you think that you have tried every possible thing that you could think of to get him to like you." I truly think that once Jack gets to know Lola, the part of her that she keeps hidden for fear of getting hurt and not the mean bitchy part she shows everyone but me. "Let's get back, we should really go to one class the first day we arrive at a new school, after not going to school in so long, don't you think?" I ask Lola.

She laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. We did not make a good first impression on the teachers did we? Although I was like this at my old school, all ways skipping class to hang out in the woods, but this is not you so as your friend I'm going to set an example for you and go to class." She said with another laugh as she got up and started walking towards the school.

I got up and followed her towards the school thinking that this is definitely going to be an interesting school year.

I can't wait for Lola to meet Jack, but mostly so that I can meet his blonde friend. I giggled just thinking about him. I wonder if he will like me.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**JackPOV**

Three days had passed since the new girl had arrived or should I say new girls. I had seen that girl in my class again across the quad and she was with a blonde girl that I don't recognise.

These three days had been weird because Jenny was being more clingy than usual. And not to mention that Nick seemed to be looking for someone everywhere we went.

I saw him looking across the cafeteria once at the new girl and her friend. I thought he was just interested in the new girls because he did not know them, but the look on his face told a whole different story, one that I had not seen on his face ever.

Right now we were in the caf and once again he was staring at where the new girls sat and once again Jenny was clinging to my arm while chatting away to Haley and Kara Zaklos. That girl is always trying to upstage Jenny.

I don't know why they hang out with her, but I guess since she is a royal and the royals always have to hang out together.

"We are going to the feeders honey, do u guys want to come?" Jenny asked me and Nick as the girls started to get up from the table we were at.

"No thanks we already went." I told her. Then they were gone.

"Finally, now we can have some guy talk man." I said to Nick. He wiped his head towards me as if I had just snapped him out of his daydream.

"Huh?" He said, as he slowly started to look over at the news girls' table.

"That right there is what we need to talk about. Why are you checking out the new girls?" I asked him.

"What? I'm not." He tried to deny it but I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Yeah, right. So okay tell me which one you like and why aren't you going over there and talking to here? This is definitely not like you Nick." I told my cousin.

"I know, man. There's just something about her that draws me towards here and I don't really know if I like how strongly I feel about her, yeah know."

"Yeah, I do." Nick had been in love with a girl when we were 14. She was really sweet but as we got older and all the royal girls started to become royal bitches so did she. The next think we know she had dumped Nick and hooked up with that jackass Harry Voda at some royal party. It took a long time for him to get over her, and he still and never had a real relationship with any girl since then. Only just hook ups. But now I'm glad that he seems so interested in a girl that I just want to drag him over there and make him talk to her.

That does not sound like such a bad idea. Maybe I will do just that.

"Come on man, we are going to go over there and introduce you to the girl you have been staring at or looking for four the last three days." I said then I grabbed his arm and started towing him towards the new girls.

He tried to protest but I was not having that. As we got closer to the girls I finally got a good look at them. One had long curly black hair that was flowing around her shoulders. She had on a school girl type outfit, down to the short plaid skirt, the white shocks up to her knees with black flats and a white collard t-shirt. The other girl had blonde hair in a braid that was hanging on her shoulder, she was wearing black boots with black fishnet stockings and a black short jean shorts, a red t-shirt that had holes in it and a black tang top underneath.

Just as I was taking he in she turned to look at me and I was transfixed by her beautiful bright blue eyes that seemed to be staring into my soul. God, I hope she was not the girl that Nick was staring at. I could not bar to see him with her, even though I don't know why I feel this way I don't even know her let alone said anything to her.

WE had arrived at their table by now and neither of us said anything and it seemed like the girls were in shock too. I really should say something before these pretty girls think we are weirdoes because we are just staring at them.

"Hi, my name is Jack Dragomir and this is my cousin Nick Dragomir. WW just wanted to welcome you both to our school by joining you for lunch." I told them when I finally got the courage to stop staring at this blonde beauty, who reminded me of someone, but I could not put my finger on it.

"Hi, my name is Lola and this is my friend Vanessa." The blue eyed beauty said. He voice sounded like bells, I could listen to it for hours.

I shook my head of that thought and turned to my cousin who seemed frozen beside me, "Nick, wasn't it your idea to come say hi to these girls?" I said to him as I gently pushed him toward the table so that way he could sit beside that one he had been staring at and I could sit beside the other.

That seemed to get him moving, he sat down beside Vanessa with a smile on his face. Not his usual lady's man smile but close.

I haply sat beside Lola, really glad that he had not been staring at her. There is just something about her that draws me towards her, kind of like what Nick was saying earlier.

"So where are you girls from?" Nick asked, kind of shakily. He was only looking at Vanessa so she answered for both of them.

"….Well we are from a school in Canada and we decided to transfer and continue our studies here, pulse we like traveling." Vanessa said after a slight pause.

"Cool, so do you girls have boyfriends back home?" Nick blurted out. I saw his cheeks turn pink after he realized what he said.

Vanessa just laughed and I saw her cheeks turn pink as well. "No we don't. ….Our home situation saw kind of complicated so it was hard to think about boyfriends." Again there was a pause, like they were hiding something.

Every time, before she talked Vanessa would look over at Lola like she would tell her what she should say.

Weird.

I was turning to look at Lola, waiting to hear he answer to Nick's question when Harry Voda came and sat down on the other side of Lola and put his arm around her. "Hey, baby. I have not seen you around. You must be new. I'm Harry Voda. Do you need anyone to show you around and who to hang out with if you want to have a good time, because it sure ant' these knuckleheads." Harry said with a laugh and a suggestive look at Lola.

I felt a surge of jealousy as I looked at Harry's arm around Lola and he was definitely hitting on her.

I don't know why I care because I just meet her but there is something familiar about her, put I can't put my finger on it.

I looked across the table to see if Nick noticed how much of a jerk Harry was being, but he and Vanessa were talking in hushed voices to each other. Well at least things were going well for him.

I looked back at Lola to see how she was dealing with Harry.

She gave Harry a glare and took his arm off her shoulders. "Look…..Harry. I'm not interested in hanging out with assholes like yourself. So why don't you run along and find another girl who will actually fall for your bull***t." Then she turned to look at me, so she didn't see the shocked look on Harry's face before he left the table.

"Wow that was incredible Lola. I have never seen any girl turn down Harry" I told her a little amazed.

"Yeah, well Lola is not like other girls. She never falls for royal guys and their bull***t." Vanessa said. "No offence guys, you both seem really nice." She was looking at Nick now with a small smile on her face. He started to smile as well, I have never seen him smile like this at a girl before. Maybe she is the real deal for him.

I looked back at Lola and smiled. She really was amazing. But I still can't put my finger on how I know her.

"JACK!" I heard someone yell my name and I had a feeling I knew who it was.

I turned around to see a very pissed off Jenny marching towards the table we sat at. "Why are you sitting with these losers!?" Jenny practically screamed at me.

"Jenny, don't say that about them, you don't even know them." I told her. I have never seen Jenny like this.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm used to getting called names by her. Right sis?" Lola said with a sly smile on her face that just made Jenny even madder.

"Wait did you say that you guys are sisters?" I ask Lola.

"Yeah, twins." She said.

OH, my god!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Jack POV**

"Wait so you're Lola from Jenny's phone?" I asked her. Finally I had met the girl who has haunted my dreams for a few weeks. "This is too good to be true. I never thought you would look like this no offence, you and Jenny are twins but you guys are just so different." I continued taking in her gothic clothes.

"Thank you for saying that. I never want to be compared to Jenny." Lola said as she smirked at Jenny who looked really pissed.

"You are not going to steal my boyfriend. You always do this. You think that just because you dress like a bad ass that all the boys will fall all over you and you can have whoever you want, well it doesn't work like that." Jenny screamed at Lola.

"Yeah, you guys need to stay away from our boyfriends." Haley said looking at Vanessa.

"Hey, I'm not your boyfriend Haley. No matter how much you tag along with Jenny when she is hanging out with Jack, I will not like you like that." Nick said, and then he turned to Vanessa. "But I would like to get to know you better Vanessa."

"Really?" Vanessa asked, smiling and blushing a little bit. "I would really like that too."

**LolaPOV**

I was happy for Vanessa that Nick likes her back but there is something different about these guys. I take another look at Jack and finally I see it.

His aura is gold, which means that he is a spirit user like me and Vanessa, I look at Nick then and I see that he too has a gold aura just like Jack. (I think that was the colour that auras are for spirit users).

This means that they won't think that we are crazy and that they will understand what we are going through. This way if I tell Jack that I'm a spirit user too then Jenny won't have anything to blackmail me with anymore and then me and Jack can be the perfect spirit user couple.

Wow, I have only known Jack for a few minutes and he is already changing the way I think. He is so awesome and cute, I think as I turn back to look at him and his beautiful green eyes.

I really should talk to Vanessa and tell her that we don't have to user our element to change our auras from gold to another colour of another element user. I choose to 'be' a fire user and Vanessa chose to 'be' an air user. I heard about how to do this from my mom Avery Lazar, before she went crazy and killed herself, leaving us in the capable hands of her distant cousin.

"Hey, Vanessa can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked her. Vanessa gave me a confused look but came with me any way.

Once we were out of hearing distance from Jack and Nick, I turned to Vanessa and told her what I found out.

"What? Really you think that they are spirit users as well?" Vanessa almost screamed, but I gave her a glare to quiet her before she could get too loud.

"Yes. Can't you see it too?" I asked her. "Take a good look at their auras and tell me if they are gold."

"Okay, here it goes." Vanessa is not as skilled with her magic as I am so that's why she sounded a bit scared that she couldn't do it. After a few minutes of Vanessa staring intensely at Jack and Nick, she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"You are right! They are spirit users! Oh, I can't wait to tell them that we are too. Then we can go on double dates and be the schools hottest couples." I just laughed at her as she practically ran back to sit next to Nick. She has got it bad for him.

AS I walked back to our table I looked at Jack and saw him smile at me. Well I can't really be mad that Vanessa has already fallen for a guy because I just might have too, I thought as I sat down next to him. I glanced up at my sister Jenny who was still standing next to the table and I gave her a menacing smile.

One that said I have just found the boy I love and you are not going to take him away from me. She glared back at me and huffed as she stopped away with her follower Haley trailing behind, glaring at Vanessa.

Jack slowly slid his arm around my shoulders and gave a tentative smile asking if it was okay. It was! I really think that I am going to like going to school now that I have a reason to be here and Jenny will just have to get over herself and admit once and for all that I always get what I want.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**JennyPOV**

"She is not going to get away with this." I yelled at Haley two days later as I am now watching Jack in the quad with his arm around Lola's shoulders. "We have to think up a plan to get those two to break up."

"Yeah, and also a plan to break up Nick and that Vanessa girl." Haley said. Why can't she just get over Nick, I mean really he has never shown any interest in her what so ever. But that's Haley for you, a desperate girl. Though she is my friend so I would never say that to her face.

Just then I saw Harry Voda walking across the quad, that's it. "I think I thought of a perfect plan to break up Jack and my crazy sister. You will have to think of a plan of your own to break up Nick and Vanessa, though." I told Haley.

"But…." Haley started to say to me.

"Not now Haley I have planning to do." I told her as I start walking across the quad to where Harry is flirting with Kara Zaklos as usual. "Hey Harry can you do a favor for me?" I ask him.

At the sound of my voice he turned around with that creepy smile of his on his face. "Well, well. I knew this day would come Jenny." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Not that kind of favor Harry." I said as I took him arm off my shoulders. "Here's what I want you to do." Then I whispered my plan in to his ear.

"Well, that sounds manageable. But it's going to cost you Jenny." Harry said as he looked at me in his I'm checking you out look.

"Eww. Fine just do it and make it good." I told him. Then I left and waked back towards Haley. "It's done, now all we have to do is wait for everything to fall into place and soon enough Jack will be crawling back into my arms."

"That's great Jenny. I think I even have a plan to break up Vanessa and Nick." Haley told me.

"Really? You thought up a plan all by yourself and you think it could actually work?" I asked her. I'm really surprised, she never comes up with her own evil schemes. I always I'm the planner of our group.

"Yes, I really think it could work, but I will need your help." She told me.

"Alright, tell me your plan." Then she whispered her plan in my ear. And it wasn't half bad, it was actually similar to my plan.

**JackPOV**

"I still can't get over the idea that you guys are spirit users as well!" I said to Lola and Vanessa. It had been two days since we met that first day in the cafeteria and that they told us they were also spirit users.

What luck to find girlfriends who know exactly what we are going through?

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy. I mean I would never have guessed that when you picked up my sister's phone when I called that this would happen. Me and Vanessa finally getting to be real girls by dating boys who don't think we are crazy." Lola told me.

I feel so bad for Lola and Vanessa because from what they have told us about their last school, the people there did not seem to accept them like people here do for us. Although that could be because we are Dragmoirs and so they don't care if we are spirit users.

"Well, we have to get to class. See you girls at lunch." Nick said, and then he kissed Vanessa on the cheek before leaving. I did the same to Lola and then I caught up with Nick.

"Can things get any better Nick?" I ask my cousin, I felt I big smile creeping up on my face.

"The real question here is can things get worse. Jenny is still out to get you to be her boyfriend, so who knows what she has up her bag of tricks." Nick said, always being the optimistic one.

"Well thanks for ruining my good mood Nick." I told him.

"I'm just trying to be realistic. I feel like this happiness is too good to be true." He said with a frown on his face.

"Nick, you just need to relax and enjoy the good parts of life." I told him, but we had just gotten to our class so he could not reply.

**VanessaPOV**

Our morning classes were done and Lola and I were about to enter the cafeteria when Jenny stepped out in front of us blocking our path.

"Hey Vanessa I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to hear that things with Nick did not turn out well. Look on the bright side though, you can always so back to you 'old school' and find another guy to date." Jenny said with a sickly sweet smile.

"What are you talking about Jenny?" I heard Lola growl at her sister. I was too buys being shocked and trying to think what gave her the idea that Nick and I have broken up.

"Well for one thing isn't that Nick over there in the quad making out with my friend Haley?" Jenny said.

WHAT? I turned my head towards the quad and sure enough Nick was making out with Haley. How could he do this to me?

He said that he did not like Haley. It was only two days ago that Nick said that he wanted to get to know _me_ better.

"Well, it's to be expected. I mean Nick is a real player and he has never had a real girlfriend, so what makes you think that you are so special, Vanessa, that he would change his ways for you?" Jenny said with an evil smile.

I really hate her, and I do not hate a lot of people. But Jenny is just a horrible person as well as her slut of a friend Haley.

I can feel tears coming on so I turn around and run towards my dorm room. I think I heard Lola call my name after me, but I can't be too sure. My heart is pounding too fast and now I am sobbing hard that I can't see where I'm going, so I just run for cover in the nearest part of the forest that surrounds the school.

**LolaPOV**

"What game are you playing Jenny?" I ask my sister after Vanessa ran away. Some thing about this seems suspicious. There is no way Nick would ever kiss Haley willingly.

"What do you mean sister? Maybe Nick is just tired of hanging out with freaks like you and your little jail buddy." Jenny retorts back at me. "Well, this has been a lovely chat but I have someone I need to talk to so bye and I hope Vanessa doesn't want to leave school after this." Jenny said as she turns to leave. She is laughing like a crazy woman as she is walking away. Oh, yeah. She is definitely up to something.

And I will find out soon but first I need to find Vanessa.

…**XXXXXXXXXXX…..**

I have been looking for Vanessa for two hours with no luck. Where could she have gone?

"Hey sweet thang!" I hear a creepy voice say behind me. I turn around to find Harry Voda, the guy who tried to flirt with me two days ago at lunch.

"What do you want you ass, I'm kind of busy right now." Say to him as I continue walking. I need to find Vanessa before our last class of the day starts, although she and I have already missed our other afternoon classes that I don't think it will matter if she, and me because I'm looking for her, miss another class today.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are." Harry says as he continues to follow me. "You know we really should get to know each other more." He goes on to say as he puts his arm around me.

"What do you think you are doing you creep?" I yell at him, as I try to get his arm off me but my struggling does not work. He just turns me around to face him and what he did next I was not expecting.

He planted his grouse lips smack dab on mine.

OMG! Is he kissing me?

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I scream in my head. Then I finally realise that he is still kissing me and I'm letting him.

I try to push him off me but it's not working. His hands are holding my face to his and I try to pry him hands off. But again it's not working, so I put my hands in his hair and try pulling at his hair to see if that will get him to let me go.

Finally after what seemed like a life time of misery to me he lets go.

He just smiles at me and winks, then turns to go back to his class.

I'm too shocked to move then finally I get my voice back. "What the hell did you just do you creep! You are lucky you got away because I'm am so going to find you later and kill you for contaminating me!"

He just laughs then says "I look forward to it, baby" and then he continues walking.

Can he be any more of a sicko? Everyone knows that Jack and I are practically dating. He may be ever crazier than me.

**JackPOV (before Harry kisses Lola)**

"Hey, Jack. I need to show you something." I heard Jenny say from behind me.

"Oh hi Jenny. What's up?" I say trying to be nice to her. We do after all go to the same school and have to see each other every day.

"Can you just come with me it's urgent." Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the building to the quad.

"Jenny what are you doing? I need to get to my last period class." I tell her, although it doesn't seem like she heard me.

"I did not want to be the one to tell you this Jack and I thought she would tell you but she didn't and I could not keep this from you any longer." Jenny said looking like she was about to cry.

"What are you talking about Jenny?" I asked her, not sure if I could believe anything she said.

"Just see for yourself." Jenny said as she pointed behind her in the quad.

I looked out into the quad and there I saw it or more like whom. There Lola is kissing Harry!

What! She turned Harry down just two days ago. And now she is kissing him. I don't get it.

Why would she do this to me, we are perfect for each other.

"I don't believe that Lola would kiss Harry willingly." I told Jenny. I looked away from them not able to handle seeing my girlfriend kissing Harry.

It took her a few minutes to reply but when she did she sounded smug. "Oh really, then why did she just put her arms around his head and is grabbing on to his hair?" Jenny asked me.

"What!?" I looked back at them and sure enough Lola had her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair.

"See, this is why is did not want you to date my sister. She does this all the time. Gets one boys' hopes up, but really she has been kissing another guy behind the others' back." Jenny explained.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that she has been making out with Harry behind my back for the past two days?" I asked Jenny, shocked that Lola would do something like this to me. She even said herself that only a spirit user guy would know what she is going through and I know for a fact that Harry is no spirit user.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Why don't we go to my room, skip class, and just talk?" Jenny said. And before I could answer her she had put her arm around my back and was steering me towards her room.

Maybe I should go, we had dated for a bit before and she was nothing but nice to me. She had never done something like what Lola had just done to me. Why did I not want to go out with her before? Oh, yeah that was because I was waiting for Lola to magically appear and she did.

Maybe it was all too much of a coincidence.


End file.
